Crazy Relationship
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Hi, it's my new nickname (sebelumnya SashaCloudie)/ Sequel of Crazy Friendship is done ! - Yesung's Focus/ Satu tahun setelah Kyuhyun mengikat Yesung melalui sebuah cincin dan mereka memutuskan tinggal 1 rumah/ UpZ ada Cho Pervert!/ Dan siapa Jiyeon?/ Shonen-ai of KyuSung/ Friendship Yesung - Yoona! Wanna RnR?


**Title :**

**Crazy Relationship**

**Sequel of Crazy Friendship – Yesung's Focus**

**A fanfic by Cheonsa_sha**

**Cast :**

**Yesung (Super Junior)**

**Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**Jiyeon (T-ARA)**

**Yoona (SNSD)**

**Slight : HaeHyuk**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. Typo (s). OOC. Gaje. DLDR**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except KIM YESUNG. He's Mine.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sebenarnya sudah cukup larut tapi seorang namja masih terlihat serius di depan laptop di meja kerja yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Sesekali terdengar gumaman yang tidak jelas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kyu? Belum tidur?"

Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dia kenali dan refleks menutup laptopnya. Seorang namja berambut hitam terlihat menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamarnya yang memang setengah terbuka.

"Baby..." Senyum langsung terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun, tapi ekspresinya berubah seketika. Keningnya terlihat berkerut. "Ini sudah larut malam, kenapa belum tidur?"

"Kenapa bertanya balik? Dan berhentilah memanggilku baby!" Si namja berambut hitam; Yesung, memilih duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di dalam kamar. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan laporan yang harus aku serahkan besok. Haaah! Lelahnya!"

"Mwo? Sampai semalam ini?"

Yesung mengangguk lalu meraih bantal sofa dan memeluknya, membuatnya terlihat imut apalagi dengan piyama berwarna merah yang dia pakai. Emosi Kyuhyun yang hampir keluar pun mereda seketika.

"Sungie-ah, bukankah sudah aku bilang lebih baik bekerja diperusahaanku saja? Kamu bisa lebih santai, tidak usah bekerja keras seperti sekarang."

Mendengar itu Yesung tidak langsung menjawab tapi disimpannya bantal sofa dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Digenggam kedua rahang Kyuhyun dan dikecup tempurung kepala namja yang masih duduk di kursi kerjanya. Kyuhyun refleks memeluk pinggang Yesung dan menempelkan pipi kirinya di perut Yesung.

Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Tangan kiri Yesung kini mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut sementara tangan kanannya membelai rambut Kyuhyun yang berwarna coklat tua.

"Pekerjaan mu sekarang terlalu banyak. Kamu terlihat lelah."

"Tapi aku menyukainya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. "Nanti kamu sakit, baby..."

Yesung tertawa pelan mendengar kata - kata Kyuhyun. Namjachingunya itu sering kali begitu overprotective. "Aku bukan baby, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya hingga mereka kini bertatapan. Dapat Yesung lihat namjachingunya itu tidak puas dengan jawabannya itu.

"Kalau pekerjaanku sudah benar - benar keterlaluan, aku janji akan berhenti."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Baiklah! Ingat! Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Ne?"

Yesung mengangguk, tidak lupa sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya. Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan pipinya diperut Yesung dan mempererat pelukannya dipinggang Yesung. Memeluk Yesung dalam posisi apapun terasa selalu menyenangkan baginya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa bosan memeluk Yesung.

Setelah mengikat Yesung dengan sebuah cincin di pantai satu tahun lalu, Kyuhyun meminta Yesung untuk tinggal bersamanya. Awalnya Ms Kim; Umma Yesung, sempat menolak karena mendengar kabar dari Ryeowook bahwa Kyuhyun itu pervert, tapi setelah Kyuhyun mengeluarkan aegyo -yang sebenarnya gagal-, Ms Kim akhirnya menyetujui dengan syarat; Mereka berdua tidak boleh tidur satu kamar.

Untuk Kyuhyun satu tahun ini begitu sempurna baginya. Walau dia harus tidur berbeda kamar dengan Yesung dan hanya sesekali 'tidur' bersama, Kyuhyun tetap merasa bahagia. Setiap pagi Yesung selalu membangunkannya, menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya, dan memilihkan baju yang akan dia pakai ke kantor. Kyuhyun akan mengantar jemput Yesung ke kantornya, kecuali saat dia benar - benar sibuk dan tidak bisa menjemput Yesung. Kyuhyun akan langsung menelpon asisten di rumahnya untuk menjemput Yesung dengan mobil yang lain. Kyuhyun selalu memastikan bahwa Yesung baik - baik saja, tidak sakit, tidak bersedih dan tidak terlalu lelah. Sedikit overprotective kadang, tapi itulah bentuk perhatian Kyuhyun.

Bagi Yesung sendiri Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti. Seseorang yang paling menjaganya kini. Dapat dia rasakan bagaimana namja itu begitu mencintainya, menjaganya, dan melindunginya, membuatnya semakin mencintai Kyuhyun. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Yesung semakin mencintai Kyuhyun; namja itu memenuhi janjinya kepada Ummanya. Sebenarnya Ms Kim tidak akan tahu sekalipun Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidur satu kamar setiap malam, tapi janji tetaplah janji, dan Kyuhyun sudah berjanji memenuhinya.

"Kyu, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur. Besok masih hari kerja."

"Sebentar lagi..."

Yesung tersenyum. "Kyu..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku tidur di kamarmu ya malam ini."

Mendengar kata - kata itu refleks pelukan Kyuhyun terlepas dan sebuah seringai terlihat di bibirnya.

"Ya ya ya! Kenapa mukamu berubah jadi seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab tapi langsung berdiri dan kembali merangkul pinggang Yesung hingga badan mereka berdua hampir menempel sekarang.

"Aku tahu baby-ku besok banyak pekerjaan, tapi tenang saja, aku akan bermain dengan lembut."

PLAK! Tangan Yesung pun mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Kyuhyun, tidak terlalu keras tapi mampu membuat pelukan Kyuhyun terlepas.

"Cho Pervert! Untung saja Umma mengajukan syarat kita tidak boleh satu kamar! Tadi aku bilang tidur artinya tidur, bukan tidur yang... Ish!" Yesung membalikkan badannya lalu mulai berjalan pergi. "Aku tidur di kamarku saja!"

Melihat itu seringai Kyuhyun justru semakin lebar. Yesung terlihat semakin sexy dimatanya saat marah. Ditatap sejenak laptop yang sudah tertutup, seringainya pun mendadak berganti menjadi senyum lembut.

"Kim Yesung..."

Senyum itu mengilang lalu kembali terlihat seringai di wajahnya. Segera dia melesat menyusul Yesung ke kamarnya.

"Baby... Tunggu aku,chagi!"

.

.

"Oppa!"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, seorang yeoja cantik menggunakan dress musim semi tersenyum padanya.

"Jiyeon-ssi..."

"Ish Oppa! Kenapa masih memakai embel - embel ssi?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan meneguk kembali kopinya. Saat ini dia sedang berada disebuah cafe untuk makan siang. Kadang Kyuhyun menemaninya tapi siang ini Kyuhyun ada janji makan siang bersama klien.

Tanpa dipersilahkan Jiyeon pun duduk di kursi di depan Yesung. Reflek Jiyeon menghela nafas keras saat melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kiri Yesung.

"Oppa! Sepertinya aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Oppa tidak memakai cincin."

Yesung menatap cincinnya sejenak, senyumnya terlihat semakin merekah.

"Karena cincin ini penting bagiku."

Jiyeon melipat kedua tangannya, kesal! Apalagi saat dia melihat Yesung tidak terlalu menggubris kekesalannya.

"Oppa, Apa dia cantik?"

Yesung refleks menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukankah kamu sudah sering menanyakan soal ini?"

Kening Jiyeon berkerut. "Lalu kenapa Oppa mau dengannya? Apa Oppa tidak sadar kalau Oppa itu sangat tampan?"

Lagi - lagi Yesung hanya tersenyum. "Makan siangku sudah selesai, aku harus segera kembali ke kantor..."

"Ish, Oppa! Selalu begini setiap aku bahas ini!" Jiyeon mempout bibirnya kesal. "Kalau tidak cantik kenapa masih mau dengannya sih?"

Yesung menghela nafasnya perlahan. Dia tahu yeoja di depannya itu menaruh hati padanya walau Yesung sudah bilang kalau dia sudah bertunangan. Awalnya Yesung fikir lama - lama Jiyeon akan mengerti, tapi yeoja itu justru semakin agresif mendekatinya.

"Makan siang ku sudah selesai, aku harus segera kembali ke kantor..."

"Kalau begitu naik mobilku saja! Dan jangan menolak, Oppa! Aku kebetulan mau kesana menemui Appa."

Yesung sangat ingin menolak. Jarak cafe dengan kantor hanya perlu berjalan 5 - 10 menit, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

Jiyeon memang bisa keluar masuk kantor Yesung dengan mudah karena dia putri dari Direktur di perusahaan tempat Yesung bekerja.

"Oppa, nanti Oppa harus hadir di acara ulang tahunku ya."

Yesung yang setengah melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil menoleh. Jiyeon tersenyum padanya sambil memegang kemudi mobil.

"Lihat ke depan, Jiyeon-ssi. Nanti kamu bisa menabrak sesuatu."

Jiyeon mengangkat bahunya tapi dia menurut. Jalanan cukup padat walau masih lancar.

"Oppa wajib datang karena aku ingin mengenalkan Oppa ke teman - temanku."

Kening Yesung berkerut. "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja supaya mereka mengenal Oppa, tidak hanya tahu dari cerita - ceritaku saja..."

"Untuk apa mereka tahu?"

"Ish Oppa! Kenapa masih tidak mengerti juga sih?"

"Jiyeon-ssi..."

"Ne?" Jiyeon menoleh. Yesung mengangkat tangan kanannya memperlihatkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Kalau menyetir harus melihat ke depankan, Oppa?" Segera Jiyeong menolehkan kepalanya, kembali menatap ke depan. "Lagi pula, itu hanya cincin tunangan. Aku masih punya kesempatan."

Yesung memijit kepalanya pelan mendengar kata - kata Jiyeon.

Sebenarnya, Yesung sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. Menjadi seorang project development membuatnya memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mengembangkan karir dan kemampuannya. Menginjak tahun kedua karir Yesung semakin gemilang, dia dipercaya untuk memegang project- project penting. Tapi akhir - akhir ini dia merasa pekerjaannya mulai dicampuri oleh urusan pribadi, tepatnya sejak Jiyeon kembali dari Amerika 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Oppa, aku sudah bilang ke Appa kalau aku menyukai Oppa. Appa bilang Oppa cocok denganku..."

Yesung merasa kepalanya semakin berdenyut, jarak cafe dengan kantor jadi terasa sangat jauh.

.

.

Tepuk tangan terdengar di ruang meeting, sementara itu Yesung hanya berdiri sambil tersenyum manis di depan layar proyektor. Lampu di ruang meeting sudah dinyalakan. Yesung baru saja melakukan presentasi untuk project terbaru perusahaan mereka, dan sepertinya semua yang berada di ruang meeting merasa puas.

"Cukkae, Oppa!" Seorang yeoja menyambutnya dengan senyum manis saat Yesung baru keluar dari ruang meeting.

"Memang kamu tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam Yoona?"

Yoona menggeleng. "Tidak! Tapi dari ekspresi semua orang saat keluar aku tahu presentasi Oppa berhasil."

Yesung tertawa kecil lalu membelai lembut kepala Yoona sesaat. Yoona sudah lulus sekarang dan menjadi karyawan baru sejak tiga minggu yang lalu di tempat Yesung bekerja.

"Aku traktir kamu makan malam nanti sepulang kerja, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah? Wah aku mau!"

"Ajak Siwon juga..."

Yoona menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin. Siwon Oppa sedang di Jepang sekarang, urusan bisnis. Tapi nanti aku akan tetap bilang padanya. Kyu Oppa akan ikut?"

"Entahlah. Dia sedang benar - benar sibuk, tapi nanti aku akan mencoba menghubunginya. Kamu mau makan apa nanti?"

Yoona terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Sepertinya steak enak juga, Oppa."

"Steak ya? Oke! Aku setuju."

Yoona bersorak senang lalu mereka tertawa kecil bersama hingga terdengar sebuah suara interupsi.

"Ehem! Sepertinya ada yang lupa kalau ini masih jam kerja!"

Yesung dan Yoona serempak menoleh, Jiyeon terlihat berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Yesung hanya menghela nafasnya sementara kening Yoona berkerut tanda bingung. Dia benar - benar tidak mengerti posisi Jiyeon di perusahaan. Yeoja itu datang dan pergi se'enaknya tanpa pekerjaan pasti.

Yesung kembali menatap Yoona dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, Yoona. Steak jam 7 malam ini..."

Kedua jempol Yoona terangkat dua - duanya. "Oke, Oppa!"

Yesung menatap Jiyeon sejenak. "Permisi, Jiyeon-ssi. Aku harus kembali bekerja."

Sepeninggalan Yesung Jiyeon masih berdiri disitu, di depan meja Yoona.

"Apa kamu memerlukan sesuatu, Jiyeon-ssi?"

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Yesung Oppa cukup dekat..." Yoona bisa mendengar nada ketus di kata - kata Jiyeon. "Apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian?"

"Kami? Bisa dibilang teman dekat..." Jawab Yoona cepat. "Aku mengenalnya sejak masih kuliah."

"Oh, jadi kamu bisa bekerja disini karena Yesung Oppa?"

Yoona menatap tidak suka ke arah Jiyeon. Dia memang mendapatkan informasi lowongan kerja dari Yesung, tapi dia bisa bekerja disini karena murni hasil interviewnya.

"Maaf Jiyeon-ssi, pekerjaanku masih banyak. Apa ada yang masih akan ditanyakan?"

Jiyeon menatap Yoona dengan sengit. Kalau saja Yoona tidak ingat posisinya yang masih berstatus traineer ingin rasanya mengusir yeoja itu dari meja kerjanya.

"Yesung Oppa itu milikku!"

"Kamu bilang apa, Jiyeon-ssi?"

"Aku bilang Yesung Oppa itu milikku!"

Yoona memutar matanya malas. Dia sudah dengar kalau Jiyeon memang sering se'enaknya tapi yeoja itu ternyata lebih menyebalkan dari yang dia duga.

"Apa kamu tidak melihat cincin di jari kirinya? Yesung Oppa sudah bertunangan..."

"Lalu kenapa? Aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya!"

Yoona menyenderkan tubuhnya di senderan kursi kerja dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kamu tahu, Jiyeon-ssi. Aku berani bertaruh apapun yang kamu lakukan tidak akan membuat Yesung Oppa meninggalkan kekasihnya! Tidak akan pernah..."

Baru saja Jiyeon akan menyela tapi Yoona kembali melanjutkan kata - katanya.

"Aku tahu pasti itu, sangat tahu pasti!"

Sebuah senyum penuh rahasia terpasang di wajah Yoona.

"Ya! Kamu...!" Jiyeon tidak dapat melanjutkan kata - katanya. Dihentakan kakinya dengan kesal lalu berbalik pergi. Yoona hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal melihat kelakuan anak Direkturnya itu.

"Memang lebih baik Yesung Oppa berpacaran dengan namja seperti Kyu Oppa dari pada harus dengan yeoja seperti Jiyeon!"

Yoona kembali menatap layar laptopnya, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

.

.

Yesung sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada layar laptopnya saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba - tiba. Tanpa harus menoleh Yesung tahu pasti siapa orang itu.

"Di rumah masih saja bekerja, benar - benar work holik, eoh?"

"Ada project baru yang sekarang menjadi tanggungjawabku, Kyu. Ini kesempatan besar," jawab Yesung penuh semangat. "Lagipula ini sudah hampir selesai."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur Yesung dengan masih menggunakan kemeja dan celana kerja.

Yesung mempercepat pekerjaannya, segera mematikan laptopnya setelah selesai dan mengambil segelas air dari dispenser di pojok kamarnya.

"Sedang banyak pekerjaan, Kyu?" tanya Yesung sambil menyodorkan segelas air. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Diraih gelas pemberian Yesung dan meneguk air di dalamnya hingga habis.

"Banyak Klien yang merasa puas dan memutuskan tetap melakukan kerja sama, itu anugrah sekaligus bencana di satu waktu."

Tangan kanan yesung bergerak membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa bencana? Itu peluang besar untuk menunjukan kemampuanmu, Kyu..."

"Tapi waktuku untuk mu semakin berkurang!"

Yesung tersenyum simpul. "Kita bukan anak remaja yang harus sering bertemu atau kencan, Kyu. Justru saat ini yang perlu kita lakukan adalah saling mendukung karir satu sama lain."

"Ya kamu benar, Sungie." Ditarik pipi Yesung dengan gemas tapi lembut. "My baby chagi sering kali bijak ya!"

"Ish, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Selalu menyenangkan saat menggoda Yesung seperti ini.

"Bagiamana makan malam dengan Yoona tadi?"

"Menyenangkan. Dia terus saja bercerita tentang pekerjaannya. Aku benar - benar senang dengan hubunganku dan dia sekarang."

"Ya aku juga. Yoona memang yeoja yang baik."

Yesung mengangguk setuju. "Oh iya, Kyu. Akhir pekan ini ada perayaan ulang tahun putri Direktur..."

"Putri? Berarti yeoja? Kamu tidak pernah cerita, Sungie."

Mendadak Yesung merasa tubuhnya kaku, tapi dia mencoba tetap terlihat santai. "Untuk apa aku cerita? Bukan hal pentingkan? Lagi pula kalau bukan putri dari direktur aku agak malas datang."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk - ngangguk kecil, tapi kemudian dia menyadari satu hal, piyama Yesung sedikit tersingkap karena dua kancing atasnya tidak terpasang. Sebuah seringai tiba - tiba muncul di bibirnya.

"Chagi..." Nada suara Kyuhyun tiba - tiba terdengar berbeda. Terdengar seduktive.

"Ya Ya Ya! Cho pervert!"

"Malam ini tidur bareng yuk!" Terdengar tekanan pada kata tidur dan bareng.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga merapat ke tubuh Yesung.

"Ish! Aku tidak mau! Kamu belum mandi, bau!"

"Berarti kalau aku sudah mandi..." Kyuhyun tiba - tiba berdiri. "Baiklah, my baby Sungie. Aku mandi dulu. 15 menit, eh tidak 10 menit!"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun tiba - tiba melesat keluar.

"Kyu!" Panggil Yesung ketika dia sudah di dekat pintu. Langkahnya terhenti. "Kenapa tidak pakai kamar mandi di kamarku saja?"

Kata - kata itu keluar begitu saja, tapi itu justru membuat seringai Kyuhyun melebar. "Ingat cepat - cepat ya?"

Mata Yesung membulat saat mendengar kata - kata namjachingunya. "Ya! Bukan begitu..."

"Baiklah, chagi! Tunggu aku ya! Sepuluh menit!" Mata Kyuhyun mengedip sebelah sebelum akhirnya dia melesat ke kamar mandi di kamar Yesung.

"Ish! Dasar cho pervert!" Gerutu Yesung sejenak. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, pipinya memanas membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia pun segera menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun mengambilkan pakaian dalam dan piyama Kyuhyun walau dia tahu semua itu hanya akan melekat beberapa menit di tubuh namja itu nanti karena...

Membayangkan itu pipi Yesung semakin memerah.

.

.

Sepertinya Yesung dan Yoona menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang saat ini. Yesung memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan kaos berwana putih di dalamnya dipadukan celana jeans dan sepatu kets. Penampilan yang simple tapi menarik. Apalagi dengan kacamata gaya berbingkai hitam yang dia gunakan. Sementara itu Yona berdiri disampingnya menggunakan dress simple berwana hitam dengan payet - payet berwana ke'emas yang serasi dengan sepatu hak tingginya dan tas tangannya yang berwana keemasan. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda dengan rapi dengan model poni menyamping memperlihatkan leher indahnya.

Terdengar bisik - bisik orang disekitarnya tentang betapa cocoknya mereka berdua. Sementara itu Yesung dan Yoona hanya bertatapan sambil tersenyum geli mendengar semua itu. Mereka memang datang berdua karena Siwon masih di Jepang dan Kyuhyun sudah janji bermain golf bersama salah satu kliennya. Yesung meminjam salah satu mobil Kyuhyun dan menjemput Yoona.

"Ish! Yeoja itu benar - benar genit! Apa hebatnya dia?!" Jiyeon menatap tidak suka kearah Yesung dan Yoona.

"Jiyeon-ah, kamu bilang namja bernama Yesung itu milikmu, tapi kenapa dia datang dengan yeoja lain?" Seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam sepundak berceletuk membuat emosi Jiyeon meningkat.

"Iya benar, dari tadi aku lihat mereka sangat akrab." Kini yeoja dengan rambut keemasan yang bicara. Tiga yeoja lainnya hanya mengiyakan.

"Berisik kalian! Tunggu disini dan akan aku buktikan kalau Yesung Oppa memang milikku!"

Jiyeon berjalan mendekati Yesung dan tiba - tiba saja melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kanan Yesung membuat namja itu tersentak.

"Jiyeon-ssi, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Oppa, teman - temanku ingin bertemu denganmu..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengenalmu, bukannya aku sudah cerita?"

Yesung mencoba melepaskan diri dari Jiyeon, tapi yeoja itu malah mempererat rangkulannya. Tiba - tiba sebuah tangan menarik paksa tangan Jiyeon, ternyata Yoona.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Jiyeon-ssi!"

Apa yang Yoona lakukan benar - benar diluar dugaan.

"Ya! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kamu lakukan!"

Kedua yeoja itu bertatapan dengan sengit, hampir saja Jiyeon mengeluarkan kata - kata amarahnya tapi kemudian MC memanggil Jiyeon dan mengatakan acara akan segera di mulai.

Sebuah deathglare masih sempat Jiyeon berikan sebelum dia menuju panggung kecil dimana kue ulang tahunnya yang berukuran besar sekitar 80 x 80 cm berada.

Acara potong lilin pun dimulai yang dilanjutkan dengan acara potong kue. MC sudah meminta Jiyeon untuk memilih kepada siapa kue itu akan diberikan dan tatapannya menuju ke Yesung.

GRAP! Tiba - tiba lengan Yoona melingkar di tangan Yesung.

"Aku mencoba menyelamatkan Oppa." Bisik Yoona pelan. Yesung langsung mengerti, sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya.

"Gomawo, my cute dongsaeng."

Yoona membalas senyum itu sehingga orang yang melihat tentu akan mengira mereka memang seperti sepasang kekasih. Jiyeon menggertakan tangannya kesal melihat itu tapi kemudian dia memutuskan memberikan potongan kue pertamanya kepada Umma-nya.

Acara terus berlangsung dan bisa dikatakan cukup meriah, tapi Jiyeon tidak terlihat terlalu senang. Tatapannya terkunci ke arah Yesung dan Yoona yang sedang menikmati cemilan sambil sesekali tertawa lepas. Melihat itu refleks Direktur Park; Appa Jiyeon mendekati Yesung dan Yoona. Awalnya dia hanya berbasa - basi sedikit tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Yesung-ssi, kamu pasti sudah tahu kan kalau Jiyeon menaruh hati padamu."

Yesung benar - benar tidak siap dengan pembahasan ini, tapi segera ditenangkan dirinya.

"Direktur Park, saya sangat menghargai apa yang putri anda rasakan tapi saya sudah bertunangan, mianhe..."

"Baru bertunangan, belum menikah..." Potong Direktur Park cepat. "Lagipula, kamu belum pernah menunjukan siapa sebenarnya tunanganmu, apa dia benar - benar ada atau tidak. Jiyeon merasa yakin dia lebih baik dari yeoja itu."

Yesung benar - benar tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, Yoona pun terkejut, lalu tiba tiba sebuah ide melintas di benak Yoona.

"Direktur Park, maaf saya menyela. Tapi jika Direktur Pak benar - benar ingin tahu siapa tunangan dari Yesung-ssi..." Yoona mengangkat tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan cincin tunangannya bersama Siwon. "...yeoja itu adalah saya. Ini cincin pertunangan kami."

Jika dilihat sekilas cincin yang mereka pakai memang serupa, sama - sama berwana siver mengkilap dengan sebuah berlian di tengahnya, tapi sebenarnya cincin itu berbeda. Cincin yang Yesung gunakan polos tanpa ukiran, sementara di cincin Yoona terdapat ukiran berwana keemasan. Yoona segera menurunkan kembali tangannya sebelum Direktur Park menyadari adanya perbedaan di cincin tersebut.

Terlihat ekspresi tidak senang di wajah Direktur Park. Rahang mukanya mengeras. Yesung hanya terdiam, terkejut dengan kenekatan Yoona.

Suasana canggung terselamatkan saat asisten Direktur Park datang dan mengatakan ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Yesung menatap Yoona khawatir, tapi yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Oppa! Aku akan baik - baik saja..."

Yesung menghela nafas sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Kamu kadang memang nekat!"

Yoona hanya tertawa kecil walau dia sendiri masih sedikit syok dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Tidak, Yoona sudah tidak memiliki perasaan khusus ke Yesung. Perasaannya murni rasa sayang seorang Dongsaeng kepada Oppanya. Dia hanya tidak suka Yesung diganggu seorang yeoja genit, Yoona hapal bagaimana karakter Yesung. Jika Kyuhyun yang digoda, namja itu akan langsung menggertak tapi Yesung memiliki kesopanan yang tinggi terhadap yeoja, semenyebalkan apapun yeoja itu. Yoona tahu pasti soal itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari Jiyeon menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh amarah, tangannya terkepal menahan kesal.

"Yeoja itu...!"

.

.

Terakhir kali Yesung bertemu Yoona adalah hari Senin pagi sebelum dia ditugaskan untuk melihat kantor cabang baru di luar kota, keesokan harinya dan hari ini Yoona tidak terlihat di mejanya. Yesung mencoba menghubungi Yoona ke handphonenya tapi handphonenya mati.

Yesung mendekati Jihyun, rekan satu department Yoona menanyakan soal yeoja itu.

Mata Jihyun terlihat gelisah dan Yesung tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Tapi tolong jangan bilang kalau Yesung-ssi tahu dari aku ya."

Yesung mengangguk tegas, meyakinkan yeoja dengan rambut kemerahan itu.

"Yoona-ssi... Dia dipecat hari Senin kemarin saat Yesung-ssi sedang tugas keluar kota."

Tubuh Yesung kaku seketika, tanpa penjelasan apapun dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dia segera melesat menuju ruang kerja Direktur Park.

Saat dipersilahkan masuk Yesung melihat Jiyeon duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Direktur Park sambil memainkan tabletnya. Dia tersenyum pada Yesung yang menurut Yesung menyebalkan.

"Kebetulan sekali Yesung-ssi, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan..."

Direktur Park duduk di sebelah Jiyeon sementara Yesung duduk di sofa di depan mereka yang terpisah sebuah meja kaca.

"Bagaimana? Kamu pasti sudah melihatkan kantor cabang terbaru perusahaan ini?"

Yesung mengangguk, emosinya sebenarnya sedang tidak baik tapi dia menunggu kemana arah pembicaraan Direktur Park.

"Saya to the point saja, kamu yang saya tunjuk untuk memegang kantor cabang itu. Kamu yang akan menjadi branch manager disana."

Alis Yesung refleks terangkat sebelah. "Saya?"

"Ya, kamu!"

"Dan aku akan jadi asistent pribadi Oppa disana!" Kata Jiyeon cepat sambil memasang senyum termanisnya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa harus saya? Bukannya masih banyak orang yang jauh lebih berkompeten dan berpengalaman?"

"Karena aku yang mengusulkannya, Oppa!" Kembali Jiyeon menjawab cepat.

Kening Yesung refleks berkerut, tidak mengerti.

"Saya tahu kamu sangat menginginkan karir yang baik. Bukankah selama ini kamu mengincar posisi Eksekutive Project Development?"

Yesung masih terdiam walau dia sudah mulai mengerti alur pembicaraan ini.

"Saat ini kamu bukan hanya bisa jadi Eksekutive Project Develoment, tapi langsung menjadi Branch Manager..."

"Dan itu semua karena Jiyeon-ssi?" Nada suara Yesung yang tenang namun dingin membuat Direktur Park dan Jiyeon terkejut. "Ini alasan Direktu Park memecat Yoona?"

Sejenak suasa terasa hening, sampai akhirnya Jiyeon berkata gusar.

"Ya! Oppa! Apa bagusnya dia! Statusnya saja baru trainee! Oppa bisa cari yeoja yang lebih pantas, seperti aku misalnya! Aku anak seorang direktur!"

Yesung tersenyum, meremehkan. Dia benar - benar sudah marah sekarang.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Saya bisa memecatmu kapan saja, Yesung-ssi! Kamu bisa keluar hari ini juga!"

"Tidak perlu Direktur Park, saya akan mengundurkan diri hari ini juga!"

Jawaban Yesung benar - benar diluar dugaan. Direktur Park tahu pasti bahwa Yesung memiliki obsesi tinggi dalam karirnya itu sebabnya dia bekerja sangat keras.

"Saya memang ingin menggapai posisi yang lebih tinggi, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini," kata Yesung seolah - olah bisa membaca fikiran Direktur Park. "Jujur, penawaran anda membuat saya merasa tidak dihargai. Mati - matian saya bekerja keras dan bersikap profesional tapi kemudian saya ditawari posisi lebih tinggi karena perasaan Jiyong-ssi, itu benar - benar merendahkan saya."

"Oppa..." Suara Jiyeon terdengar bergetar. Sementara Direktur Park terlihat kalut. Ini benar - benar diluar dugaannya.

"Satu lagi... Yoona bukan tunangan saya."

Mata Jiyeon membulat. "Dia berbohong?"

"Dia menolong saya! Dia adalah teman baik saya yang sudah seperti adik bagi saya." Suara Yesung tetap terdengar tenang namun tajam. "Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja mendapatkan posisi tinggi diperusahaan kekasihnya, tapi dia memilih meraih karirnya dengan usahanya sendiri. Kamu tahu Jiyeon-ssi, kekasih Yoona adalah penerus Choi Corporation!"

Jiyeon-ssi terlihat sangat terkejut, sementara Direktur Park berubah pucat. Choi Corporation adalah perusahaan besar dan cukup berpengaruh pada kelangsungan perusahaan yang dia pimpin sekarang.

Yesung tiba - tiba berdiri. "Baiklah, Direktur Park! Hari ini juga surat pengunduran diri saya akan anda terima, dan besok anda tidak akan melihat saya lagi."

"Yesung-ssi..."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya akan merapihkan semua data saya sehingga rekan kerja saya akan mudah melanjutkan pekerjaan saya."

Jiyeon dan Direktur Park kehabisan kata - kata. Yesung membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu melangkah keluar.

"Oppa..." Jiyeon sudah hampir menangis. Langkah Yesung terhenti lalu berbalik menatap Jiyeon. Ditatap Yeoja itu lembut, bagaimanapun dia tidak tega melihat yeoja itu menangis.

"Jiyeon-ssi... Cinta bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibeli oleh materi atau jabatan. Cinta ada dihati, dan harus didekati oleh hati..." Suara Yesung sudah melembut sekarang. "Aku tahu kamu yeoja baik."

"Kenapa Oppa benar - benar mencintai kekasih Oppa, padahal Oppa bilang dia tidak cantik?"

Yesung terdiam sejenak. "Jiyeon-ah..."

Jiyeon terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Yesung memanggilnya lembut.

"Cinta itu di hati, dia dirasakan oleh hati. Apa yang kamu rasakan saat ini bukan cinta, tapi obsesi... Aku mencintai kekasihku karena dia mencintaiku dengan tulus. Dengan cara yang tulus."

Air mata Jiyeon sudah tidak terbendung lagi, refleks Yesung mendekatinya lalu jongkok di depannya.

"Kamu cantik, Jiyeon-ah. Tapi cinta tidak cukup dengan itu. Aku tahu hati mu juga cantik, hanya saja kamu belum menyadarinya."

Kali ini tangis Jiyeon pecah. Yesung refleks menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Suatu saat nanti kamu akan temukan seserang yang benar - benar kamu cintai dan mencintaimu."

Yesung menggenggam tangannya Jiyeon beberapa saat hingga tangisan yeoja itu mereda. Sementara itu Direktur Park hanya bisa terdiam, tapi terlihat matanya berkaca - kaca.

"Baiklah, saya permisi! Banyak yang harus saya kerjakan hari ini karena saya tetap pada keputusan saya!"

"Yesung-ssi.." Direktur Park menatap Yesung frustasi. Bagaimanapun sebenarnya Yesung sangat dibutuhkan diperusahaan.

Saat sudah mencapai pintu Yesung kembali berbalik. "Jiyeon-ah, kekasihku memang tidak cantik karena dia tampan. Dia sangat sangat tampan..."

"Ta-tampan?"

Yesung tersenyum, manis. "Ne, Dia namja. Namja yang sangat istimewa."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung menutup pintu ruang kerja Direktur Park pelan. Entah kenapa dia merasa lega. Setidaknya dia tahu dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

.

.

"Kyu... Aku lelah..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan memperat pelukannya pada Yesung yang sedang merebah dirinya di dadanya yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Tubuh mereka yang tanpa busana ditutupi selimut. Yesung dan Kyuhyun baru saja selesai bercinta.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau satu babak lagi, Sungie."

"Ya! Cho Kyuhun!" Yesung mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun meringis pelan.

Keringat mereka menempel tapi mereka justru menyukai ini. Kyuhyun membelai rambut Yesung lembut. Namjachingunya itu sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya. Kyuhyun sudah menawarinya untuk bekerja di tempatnya, tapi Yesung menolak. Dia ingin semuanya hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, lagipula Siwon yang baru saja kembali ke Korea sudah menawarinya pekerjaan.

"Kyu, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dengan Hyukkie dan Hae, aku merindukan mereka."

"Ah iya, akhir - akhir ini kita terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kita."

"Weekend ini aku ingin bertemu mereka, kita ke Cafe mereka ya."

Kyuhyun mengecup rambut Yesung sejenak. "Baiklah, aku juga sudah berniat weekend ini tidak bekerja dulu..."

Kepala Yesung terangkat. Terlihat matanya begitu senang. Mungkin hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa melihat Yesung seperti ini. Seorang Yesung yang manja dan polos, Yesung yang hanya ada saat bersama Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin dicium dulu..."

Yesung tertawa geli, tapi diikutin kemauan namjachingunya itu. Diangkat tubuhnya dan dikecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

Sejenak mereka terdiam, bukan karena kehabisan bahan pembicaraan tapi mereka menikmati moment mereka saat ini.

"Sungie-ah, ada yang ingin aku katakan..."

"Ya?"

Kyuhyun merogoh sesuatu dibawah bantal dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya memeluk Yesung. Ternyata sebuah kotak mungil berwarna merah.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu dengan satu tangan, terlihat dua cincin berwarna keemasan kualitas tinggi dengan berlian yang lebih mengkilap dari cincin tunangan mereka.

"Itu...

Kyuhyun mendekatkan kotak itu sehingga Yesung bisa melihat cincin itu dengan jelas.

"Sungie..."

Yesung menoleh dan ternyata Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan lekat namun lembut.

"Marry me, please?"

"Kyu..."

"Aku serius, aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku ini. Aku sudah mencari informasi di Internet, kita bisa ke Belgia, Belanda, atau Swedia. Terserah padamu, Sungie."

Yesung dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi hatinya, sejenak tatapannya kembali melihat cincin yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Tatapan namja itu belum berubah.

"Temani aku selamanya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun hanya akan sempurna jika bersama seorang Kim Yesung..."

"Kyu... Ini terlalu mengejutkan... Tapi aku bersedia Kyu! Aku bersedia..."

Senyum Kyuhyun merekah. Cuman itu satu - satunya jawaban yang dia butuhkan. Dikecup kening Yesung lembut, lalu turun kematanya. Kyuhyun menutup kotak cincinnya dan menyimpannya kembali di bawah bantal. Tangannya yang sudah bebas kini merengkuh pinggang Yesung. Kecupannya sudah mendarat di bibir Yesung kini. Kecupan ringan awalnya, tapi kemudian berubah menjadi panas. Yesung terlalu sexy dimata Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae, Yesung-ah..." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan di sela - sela ciumannya.

"Nado, Kyu. Nado Saranghae..."

Bibir Kyuhun bergerak menuju leher Yesung lalu berbisik mesra di telingan Yesung.

"Jadi bolehkan satu babak lagi, baby?"

"Mwo?!"

Terlambat bagi Yesung untuk menolak, lagipula diapun sudah merasa tubuhnya memanas. Dan mereka melakukannya, lagi!

.

.

#HaeHyuk's side

Sebuah motor sport melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak terlalu ramai karena malam sudah cukup larut.

"Haeeee! Terlalu kencang!"

Eunhyuk memeluk erat perut Donghae yang justru tertawa mendengar protes namjachingunya. Ini alasan kenapa Donghae lebih suka menggunakan motor sportnya walau mereka sudah bisa membeli sebuah mobil. Dia menyukai pelukan Eunhyuk yang erat diperutnya.

"Hyukkie! SARANGHAE!" Teriak Donghae memecah malam.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Pelukannya semakin erat di perut Donghae. Dia tidak membalas teriakan Donghae tapi pelukannya sudah cukup menjadi jawaban.

Malam semakin larut. Sebenarnya diam - diam Eunhyuk menyukai saat Donghae memacu motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Motor sport itu memecah jalan raya Seoul malam ini, membawa dua namja yang sudah memutuskan untuk menikmati angin malam diatas motor sport seperti ini, bersama.

**END**

**Finally sequel CraZy Friendship selesai juga. Wanna RnR? For next-nya mending bikin KyuSung lagi fokus ke Kyuhyun atau HaeHyuk? Diminta sarannya ya **** So RnR, please! Gomawooo**

**Note: please dont bash the straight couple or yeoja cast. No Fanwar, oke?**


End file.
